Derrière le lubrique
by Mizu-no-kami
Summary: Voici ma première fic , sans prétention , juste portée par l'envie d'écrire avec mes ptits persos chéris de fruits Baskets. Vous découvrirez ici un personnage sous un angle tout à fait différent , vous ne le verrez jamais plus de la même manière
1. Default Chapter

Derrière le lubrique ...  
  
Le soleil se levait lentement , et projettait ses doux rayons dans mon bureau. J'entendais Tooru s'affairer dans la cuisine , Kyo en train de faire ses premiers exercices physiques matinaux et Yuki descendre lentement l'escalier.  
  
Et comme souvent , un "paf" retentit suivit des pas rapides et de la voix effrayée de Tooru :  
  
- Yuki ! Mon dieu tu es encore tombé !! Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ??  
  
Et là , la voix ensomeillée de Yuki répondait vaguement :  
  
- Ca va , ne t'inquiète pas Tooru...  
  
Surgissait , alors Kyo qui en profitait pour se moquer de ce "sale rat".   
  
Après une petite dispute suivie avec angoisse par la jeune Tooru , tous se dirigeaient vers la salle à manger ,pour déjeuner.  
  
Alors je posais mon stylo , je décrochais le téléphone pour éviter le harcelement moral de mon éditrice , et je me dirigeais vers la pièce où tous étaient réunis.  
  
- Bonjour les tourtereaux ! m'exclamais-je à peine entré.  
  
Cette remarque me valut les regards meurtriers de Yuki et Kyo, tandis que ma douce Tooru , légèrement destabilisée me sourit et de sa voix gentillette me souhaita le bonjour.  
  
Le petit déjeuner terminé , la table débarassée , ils s'en allaient à l'école. Je les suivaient avec affection tandis que de sombres pensées m'envahissaient concernant leur avenir.  
  
Je me dirigeais vers le frigo , pour satisfaire une petite gourmandise. Tooru avait toujours l'habitude de me laisser quelques petites friandises, cette jeune fille adorable ... comment pourrais-je ne pas l'aimer ?  
  
Depuis le tout premier jour , mon coeur ne battait que pour elle.  
  
Elle , si jolie , si adorable , si maladroite et innocente.  
  
Il fut si difficile de cacher mon amour pour elle , j'avais maintes fois réfléchit aux différentes manières de me contrôler et de me comporter face à elle. Et j'avais décidé d'être le "grand frère pervers" , personne ne se douterait donc que derrière mes remarques lubriques sur les relations ambigues entre Tooru , Kyo et Yuki ; se cachait un coeur aimant.  
  
Hatori , derrière son sérieux constant avait percé à jour mon secret. Il m'avait d'ailleurs maintes fois proposé de s'occuper de Tooru , car il avait connu la douleur amoureuse. A un degré bien plus fort que moi , certes , mais il a beaucoup d'affection pour moi , et veut à tout prix m'éviter toute souffrance. Sacré Hatori ... toujours à penser aux autres plutôt qu'à lui même ...  
  
Ayame , bien qu'il n'en dise rien , devait se douter de quelquechose car il m'avait offert une robe de servante aux mensurations proches de celles de Tooru ... toujours aussi attentionné ce cher Aya ...  
  
Je retournais dans mon bureau en soupirant , je n'avais pas du tout envie de continuer ce livre. Je rebranchais le téléphone , et saisissait mon stylo. Après quelques minutes de réflexion sur mon livre , mes pensées vagabondèrent rapidement sur leur sujet favoris : Tooru.  
  
Comment était-ce possible d'aimer une personne à ce point ?  
  
Jamais auparavant je n'avais ressenti un sentiment aussi fort et destructeur. J'avais dû me retenir plusieurs fois face à une Tooru en larmes ... j'aurais tellement aimé la serrer fort dans mes bras , l'emmener loin de cette maison et lui ouvrir mon coeur de chien blessé.  
  
Lui offrir tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle , la rendre heureuse , voir son sourire près du mien chaque fois que le soleil se lève et baigne ses longs cheveux de reflets chatoyants.  
  
Je l'imaginais , les cheveux ondulant dans le vent , son doux sourire plus lumineux que tous les soleils de l'univers , et sa petite main fragile dans la mienne. Nous , marchant heureux vers la félicité la plus complète ...  
  
Une sonnerie stridente me tira de ma belle rêverie. C'était le téléphone.  
  
Je me promettais d'égorger mon éditrice si c'était elle !  
  
-Allo ? Shigure ? s'exclama une voix catastrophée qui m'étais familière.  
  
Je mis quelques secondes à reconnaitre cette voix, déformée par la panique.  
  
- Hatori ? Qu'est qui te met dans cet état ? dis-je en essayant de rester calme.  
  
- Akito ! C'est Akito ! Il s'est enfui ! Un domestique m'a dit qu'il est parti à l'école des enfants pour se venger de Tooru ! Apparement il a fait une crise d'histerie de plus. Je ne peux pas quitter mon cabinet. Il faut à tout prix que tu y ailles pour prévenir d'éventuels dégâts ! Il est capable de tuer l'un d'eux !!  
  
- Ok ! J'y vais ! m'exclamais-je.  
  
Je racrochais immédiatement et partait en courant vers l'école ...  
  
Des images horribles me venaient à l'esprit ... pourvu qu'il ne soit pas encore arrivé !  
  
... A suivre ... 


	2. Chapitre 2

Derrière le lubrique (episode2)  
  
Heureusement que dans ma jeunesse j'avais été plutôt sportif , sinon je me serais écroulé en plein milieu de la route , terrassé par un effort trop important. J'arrivais à l'école tout essouflé , les pieds en feu.  
  
Je regrettais amèrement de ne pas être venu récemment à leurs réunions de parents d'élèves et tout ce tintouin qui se tient chaque année. Je ne savais absolument pas où les trouver parmi ces immenses bâtiments. Je réfléchissais rapidement lorsque je vis avec horreur la limousine d'Akito garée en retrait dans la cour.  
  
- Mon dieu ... murmurrais-je horrifié.  
  
Je courrais dans tous les sens , sans direction précise , totalement affolé quand par la fenêtre d'une classe j'aperçus Momiji. Jeme précipitais sans préambule dans la salle , m'exposant à une trentaine d'yeux surpris de voir surgir une espèce de grand ours rouge fluo qui soufflait comme un boeuf.  
  
- Momiji , haletais-je , où est la classe de Tooru ?  
  
Décontenancé , il me répondit qu'elle était un peu plus loin sur la gauche. Je repartais prestement dans la direction indiqué et je m'arrêtais devant la bonne salle , surpris d'être acueilli par le silence studieux des élèves travaillant.  
  
Le bruit de l'ouverture de leur porte de classe fit lever les yeux de Yuki et kyo de leurs cahiers.  
  
- Où est Tooru ? criais-je exténué.  
  
Ils me regardèrent ébahis, puis Kyo qui soudain saisis par l'inquiétude souffla :  
  
- On l'a appelée , apparement quelqu'un l'attend à l'accueil. On pensait que c'était peut-être son grand-père ...  
  
Je pris juste le temps de rugir avant de repartir de plus belle comme un fou :  
  
- Espèces d'imbéciles !  
  
Par chance , je savais au moment où était l'accueil , en effet à une certaine époque il y avait une charmante secrétaire en cet endroit ...  
  
J'arrivais en trombe , et demandait à la secrétaire quelque peu étonnée :  
  
- Quelqu'un attendait Melle Honda , savez-vous où ils sont ?  
  
Elle me regarda pendant un peu petit moment , réfléchissant certainement si oui ou non elle me délivrait l'information. Apparement je lui plut assez pour qu'elle me révèle tout.  
  
- Ils sont sortis dans la cour.  
  
- Merci !  
  
Je sortis prestement , balayant du regard la cour déserte.  
  
- Mais où sont-ils ? murmurais-je pour moi-même.  
  
Je commençais à marcher dans la cour inspectant les moindres recoins , tendant l'oreille quand je repensais à la limousine ! Bien sur !  
  
Je m'élançais dans sa direction , cette voiture pouvait contenir une vingtaine de personne et on pouvait y faire beaucoup de choses une fois à l'intérieur, cachés par les vitres fumées.  
  
Je ne pris pas le temps d'observer , d'écouter ou quoique ce soit , j'ouvris à la volée la portière...  
  
C'est alors que l'horreur se manifesta devant mes yeux. Akito avait dénudé Tooru et s'aprêtait à lui prendre son rempart de jeune fille innocente. Il tenait dans sa main un fouet et au vu des marques rouges sur le corps de la jeune fille en larmes , il s'en était servi.  
  
- Akitoooo ! hurlais-je.  
  
J'entrais dans la voiture , et ce dernier , surpris de mon arrivée inopinée eu un moment de stupeur. J'en profitais pour lui faire gouter la force de mon coup de poing.  
  
Akito fut catapulté en arrière , se cognant à la vitre. Il était un peu assomé mais avait encore la force de se ruer sur Tooru qu'il fustigea de coups de fouet et essaya de venir en elle, totalement pétrifié par une telle scène, je repris conscience rapidement. J'attrapais Akito par les cheveux et le secouais violemment , une fois bien assomé , je le jettais hors de la voiture comme un sac de linge sale.Je fermais les portières et démarrais au quart de tour.  
  
A l'arrière , Tooru pleurait autant de honte et de peur que de douleur.  
  
Au détour du chemin , j'aperçus la maison, notre maison. Je soupirais , soulagé. Mais un bruyant reniflement de Tooru me rappela à la triste réalité.  
  
Je garais la voiture devant la maison , et allais à l'arrière pour consoler Tooru.  
  
J'étais près d'elle , près de cette douce âme torturée par des évènements trop soudains et violents pour elle. Je n'avais qu'une envie la prendre dans mes bras. Une envie trop forte pour y résister ...  
  
Alors doucement je l'entourais de mes bras et l'aprochais de moi , en lui murmurant de ma voix la plus rassurante :  
  
- Ma petite Tooru , calme-toi ... ca va aller. Tu es hors de danger. Ma petite Tooru , ca va aller...  
  
J'étais si bien , là , avec elle au creux de mes bras ...  
  
... A suivre...  
  
PS : merci pour ta review Anne-Laure ^_^ et comme tu le demandes avec empressement voici la suite ;) 


	3. Chapitre 3

Derrière le lubrique (episode3)  
  
Lentement , je caressais ses cheveux désordonnés par la bataille qu'elle avait dû mener face à Akito.  
  
- Quel monstre , pensais-je, s'en prendre à elle d'une manière aussi vile et obscène...  
  
Timidement , Tooru se lova contre moi , pleurant un peu moins , apparemment rassurée par ma présence assez proche. Je passais ma main dans son dos de manière rassurante pour calmer ses derniers pleurs.  
  
Reconnaissante , elle leva ses yeux embués de larmes vers mon visage. Durant quelques instant mon coeur et ma raison se battirent intensément sur la conduite à tenir. Mais mon coeur était plus fort , bouleversé par ses larmes et son expression de profonde reconnaissance , je plaçais mon autre main sur sa joue et déposait délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes , douces et innocentes. J'en profitais pour resserer un peu l'étreinte et éviter toute évasion de ma bien-aimée.  
  
Je mis fin au baiser , apeuré de sa réaction. Je lus dans ses yeux une certaine incompréhension , mais aucune peur , ni aucune horreur. Je m'aprochais alors une fois de plus près de son visage pour l'embrasser , au lieu de reculer , elle s'approcha timidement , me montrant qu'elle était consentante à un nouveau baiser. Celui-ci , fut un peu plus appuyé mais tout aussi innocent que le premier.  
  
Je me détachais d'elle , continuant à lui caresser la joue.  
  
- Tooru ? murmurais-je brisant le silence.  
  
Elle planta ses deux grands yeux dans les miens et chuchota :  
  
- O ... oui ?   
  
Puis elle commença à paniquer :  
  
- Je .. j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?!  
  
- Pas du tout , continuais-je de la même voix tendre , je voulais juste savoir si tu vas bien. Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Tu veux que j'apelle Hatori ?  
  
Tooru grimaça , me faisant comprendre que ses marques étaient douloureuses et nécessitaient un traitement de la part d'un médecin.  
  
- D'accord , je vais l'appeler.  
  
Je l'embrassais une fois de plus , de peur qu'une fois sortis de la voiture le charme se brise. Je la pris dans mes bras , la sortit de la voiture et la montais dans sa chambre. Je la déposais sur son lit , quasi-nue , habillée de quelques lambeaux de ses vêtements déchirés par la haine d'Akito. L'homme que je suis dû résister très fort pour ne pas rester aurprès d'elle...  
  
Je pris donc le téléphonse et appelait Hatori.  
  
- Allo ? C'est Shigure.  
  
- Shigure ! Que s'est-il passé ? Dis moi !   
  
Il criait presque , totalement affolé.  
  
- Il a frappé Tooru et il a tenté de la faire sienne ..., ma voix commençait à se briser car je commençais à accuser le coup de toute cette aventure , il faut que tu viennes Hatori elle a des grosses marques rouges qui lui font mal.  
  
- J'arrive tout de suite ! me dit-il retrouvant un calme relatif.  
  
Sacré Hatori , heureusement qu'il est là ...  
  
Je retournais auprès de Tooru qui avait revêtu une simple robe de coton blanche mais qui soulignait cruellement ses blessures. Je m'assis à côté d'elle , l'attirant vers moi.  
  
- Il va arriver. Il va te soigner , tu vas aller mieux.  
  
Elle s'agrippa à moi , et laissa le silence s'installer. Quand le crissement d'une voiture se fit entendre je descendis accueillir Hatori, qui me regarda les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que la limousine d'Akito fait ici ? s'exclama-t-il.  
  
- Je lui ai emprunté.  
  
- Et Akito , où est-il ?  
  
- La dernière que je l'ai vu il était affalé dans la cour de l'école.  
  
- Mon dieu ... soupira-t-il.  
  
En découvrant Tooru il fut horrifié. Il nettoya et pansa chacune de ses plaies , rougissant légèrement lorsqu'elles étaient proches et certaines parties corporelles. Tooru , courageuse ne criait pas lorsqu'il appliquait une lotion piquante sur ses blessures.  
  
Lorsqu'il eu fini , dans l'entrée il me regarda attentivement , m'ordonna de prendre bien soin d'elle , et le tout avec beaucoup de tact.  
  
Puis , le sourcil interrogateur il me demanda à voix basse :  
  
- Tu ne lui as rien fait , n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Non , je l'ai juste embrassée...  
  
Nullement étonné , il me sourit et en partant me murmura :  
  
- Ca ne peut que lui faire du bien que tu lui donnes de l'amour , mais fais le en douceur.  
  
Je souris, regardant sa mince silhouette partir.  
  
Puis , une fois sa voiture hors de vue , je rejoignais Tooru , qui assise sur le lit m'attendait. Je m'inclinais pour lui donner un baiser quand la porte de la maison s'ouvrit avec fracas , laissant la place à des pas précipités venant par là. Je me redressais et accueilli Yuki et Kyo, à la fois soulagés de voir Tooru en vie , mais surpris par tout les bandages qui se trouvaient sur elle...  
  
- Tooru ... dirent-ils d'une même voix.  
  
Je m'éclipsais , les laissant ensemble. Au bout d'un moment , Kyo descendit préparer le déjeuner et Yuki alla dans sa chambre. Le déjeuner se passa dans le silence , tout le monde était trop secoué par les évènements pour parler. Dans l'après-midi , Tooru se reposa dans sa chambre tandis que je ressassais les faits dans mon bureau l'oreille aux aguets...  
  
... A suivre ... 


	4. Chapitre 4

Derrière le lubrique (épisode4)  
  
Le silence composé des chants d'oiseaux , ne perturbait pas le fil de mes pensées , mais autre chose s'en chargea. Le téléphonse sonna. Je me jettais dessus , craignant une annonce équivalente voire pire que celle du matin.  
  
- Allo ? Shigure ?  
  
- Bonjour Kazuma ! Quel vent t'amène ? dis-je la voix trahissant une légère anxiété.  
  
- Un bon vent , je te rassure. J'ai appris la triste nouvelle concernant Tooru , j'ai pensé que je pourrais donc garder Yuki et Kyo durant quelques jours le temps qu'elle s'en remette. Je sais que la compagnie de ses deux amis lui ferait du bien , mais je connais ces deux-là. Elle n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
  
Mon coeur s'emballait , et un sourire idiot fendait mon visage.  
  
- Très bien , c'est une très bonne idée. Je leur prépare leurs sacs , tu passeras les chercher à la sortie du lycée ?  
  
- D'accord.  
  
- Merci Kazuma , je suis très touché.  
  
- Mais de rien ! il faut s'unir dans l'adversité.  
  
A peine avais-je reposé le téléphonse sur son socle que je composais le numéro d'Hatori.  
  
- Allo ? Hatori , mon chéri , je t'adoooore !  
  
- ...  
  
- Oui , pour l'arrangement avec Kazuma ...  
  
- De rien Shigure.  
  
Je me rendais dans les chambres respectives Yuki et Kyo avec des ailes sous les pieds. J'allais pouvoir m'occuper de ma petite Tooru, sans avoir un chat et un rat dans les pattes , se disputant constamment. Non pas que je n'aimais pas les deux garçons, mais un peu de solitude avec ma bien aimée était bienvenue.  
  
Je fis donc leur valises consciencieusement , les déposait sur le pas de la porte et je retournais dans mon bureau pour travailler cette fois-ci. En m'assurant bien sur que Tooru allait bien.  
  
Un peu avant la fin des cours Kazuma passa à la maison pour prendre les valises des garçons ,comme convenu. J'écrivis un petit mot pour les garçons et je laissais Tooru le compléter. elle était un peu triste de ne point les voir pendant quelques jours , mais je vis qu'elle était également soulagée. Elle était embarrassée face à eux. Il fallait qu'elle se remette de cette épreuve douloureuse.  
  
Dans mon flegme légendaire , je commandais chez un traiteur le repas du soir. C'est ainsi qu'à l'heure du dîner je la vis descendre l'escalier , lentement , la mine un peu sombre. Ses pieds trainaient le long des marches , je lui tendis la main pour l'aider et l'encourager à sortir de son léger enfermement. Elle était parvenue au bas de l'escalier lorsqu'un crissement de pneus se fit entendre près de la maison. Tooru, effrayée , s'agrippa à mon kimono , qui , peu attaché , se défit sous cette pression soudaine. Je me retrouvais donc quasi-nu face à elle. Il y eu un silence profondément embarrassant. Puis je me mis à rire et je ramassais mon vêtement ,le nouant rapidement. Je pris la décision d'adopter mon attitude perverse habituelle :  
  
- Ma petite Tooru , je sais bien que tu aurais voulu profiter de mon corps parfait dénudé ainsi face à toi , mais la pudeur m'empêche de ...   
  
On tapa à la porte. Elle yeux de Tooru s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes , à vrai dire sa tête était assez marrante si on avait occulté la situation plutot pétrifiante. Je la cachais vite dans la pièce voisine , pendant qu'on tambourinait sans discontinuer sur la porte.  
  
Je ravalais mes craintes et j'ouvrais la porte , les sourcils froncés pour me donner un air féroce.  
  
Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en me retrouvant face à face avec un des serviteurs de la famille Sôma , un laquais habillé dans un apparat de type Louis 14, il prit sa voix la plus sobre pour déclarer d'un trait , presque sans respirer :  
  
- Monsieur Sôma Shigure , je suis chargé de vous remettre ce message en main propre.   
  
Il me le tendit , puis continua sur sa lancée :  
  
- Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée Monsieur. Au revoir.  
  
Et sans que j'ai pû ouvrir la bouche , il avait disparu dans un nuage de fumée (créé par la voiture). Je restais immobile, la porte était toujours ouverte , la lettre dans ma main. Tooru , passa la tête par l'entrebaillement , me rappelant à la réalité :  
  
- Que ... qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
  
J'avais besoin de rigoler pour relâcher la pression qu'avaient accumulé mes nerfs jusque là. Alors ma bouche laissa échapper une réponse totalement loufoque sans que je m'en rende compte :  
  
- Oh ... juste un extraterretre qui voulait des uniformes de lycéennes pour son bal costumé sur la planète Zugfok.  
  
En réalisant mes paroles , j'éclatais de rire devant une Tooru incrédule mais qui suivit mon humeur , libérant ses angoisses dans un rire plus nerveux que joyeux.   
  
Après cet intermède "comique" , on se rendit dans la salle à manger , les plats cuisinés n'étaient pas à se rouler parterre de bonheur , mais étaient acceptables. On passa la dîner à faire des hypothèses sur le contenu de la lettre , qui , posée au coin de la table attendait la fin du repas.  
  
- Une demande de rançon des extraterrestres qui ont enlevé Kyo ! proposais-je en riant.  
  
- Tu crois ? mon dieu ... mon pauvre kyo ... dit-elle paniquée à cette idée.  
  
- C'était une blague Tooru !  
  
- aaah ! je suis rassurée !  
  
La naiveté de Tooru était amusante , mais sa crédulité était dangereuse. J'aurais voulu la garder sous mon aile et la protéger de ce monde cruel et sans pitié.   
  
De fil en aiguille , la fin du repas arriva, et je me décidais enfin à ouvrir la lettre , celle-ci contenait les écrits suivants :  
  
" Shigure ,  
  
Tu as trahis la famille Sôma par ton acte de ce matin.   
  
C'est cette fille , cette espèce d'incrédulité sur pattes qui vous a ensorcellés.  
  
Je me vengerais, votre attitude à tous ne souffrirait plus de tolérance.   
  
Les foudres de ma colère s'abattront sur elle et sur toi qui a osé maltraiter le chef de ta famille.   
  
Shigure comment as-tu pu oublier la loyauté dont tu dois faire preuve à mon égard ?  
  
Tu paieras cher cet affront.   
  
Quant à cet oiseau de malheur , elle apprendra bien vite à ses dépends ce que coûte de me défier et de me résister.  
  
Je n'ai aucune pitié pour aucun d'entre vous.  
  
Akito."  
  
Je restais sans voix , pétrifié. Tooru me prit la lettre des mains timidement et poussa plusieurs petits cris pendant sa lecture.  
  
Comment avait-on pu en arriver là ? ...  
  
... A suivre ...  
  
Note pour les revieweurs : l'explication concernant la non-transformation de Shigure viendra dans les chapitres suivants ! Patience ^_^  
  
En tout cas merci pour vos commentaires , je suis très touchée , merciii xxxx 


	5. Chapitre 5

Derrière le lubrique (chapitre 5)  
  
Je repassais toute l'histoire au ralenti dans ma tête , lorsqu'un élément irrationel me sauta aux yeux : je ne m'étais pas transformé lorsque j'avais enlacé Tooru dans la voiture alors que j'aurais dû. Et Akito non plus ne s'était pas transformé ... Je réfléchissais sur cet évènement un moment puis décidais d'en entretenir Hatori plus tard.  
  
Perdu dans mes réflexions intenses , j'en avais presque oublié Tooru , ma petite Tooru livide , les larmes zébraient ses joues de trainées mouillées telles des petits escargots. Elle se sentait responsable , tout était de sa faute dans sa logique. Tooru n'était pas assez forte pour surmonter tout cela , c'était à moi d'affronter cette tempête et de la protéger de ces vents coléreux. Je lui pris la main et lui dis gentiment :  
  
- Tooru-chan , tu n'es en rien coupable de la haine d'Akito ! Je suis certain que si tu mets une petite tenue afriolante et que tu lui fais du charme , le petit Akito fondra comme neige au soleil , et il oubliera toute sa colère !  
  
Destabilisée , et certes un peu choquée , elle retira sa main de la mienne , déglutissant péniblement, elle devait s'imaginer faisant cela devant le maitre de la famille. Je le devinais à la palette de couleur qui passa sur son visage : blanc (de surprise) , bleu (de peur) , vert (de dégout) et enfin rouge (de gêne).  
  
Je plantais mes deux coudes sur la table , les yeux rieurs :  
  
- Ma petite Tooru , que vas-tu imaginer ? Crois-tu que je te laisserais faire une telle chose ? Surtout en face d'Akito ! Parce que si tu le fais face à moi ... ca ne me dérangerais pas !   
  
Malgré mes plaisanteries de mauvais gôut qui étaient censées la dérider , elle ne perdait pas son air coupable.  
  
- Oui mais c'est ma faute ... c'est entièrement ma faute ! Comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner ? murmurait-elle penaude.  
  
- Tu préférais te faire violer ?! m'emportais-je , mais si tu y tiens ,vas-y ! Il se fera un plaisir de se plier à tes moindres désirs et surtout de te tuer !  
  
Elle se remit à pleurer , je m'en voulais subitement de m'être emporté. Mais la voir ainsi cupabiliser me rendait fou , je ne savais comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Tout d'abord , je devais stopper cette crise de larmes , cette table entre nous , tel un fossé infranchissable nous empêchait de communiquer librement et convenablement , je la contournais. J'éfleurais sa main , sa hanche , et sa joue , bercée par les larmes elle vacillait lentement , puis s'échoua sur mes genoux. Son dos courbé semblait supporter toute la peine du monde , je le caressais espérant chasser ces chagrins.  
  
Au bout d'un moment elle remonta un peu et se blottit contre moi, petite Tooru perdue dans la tourmente , j'étais le seul rocher auquel elle pouvait encore s'accrocher. Une poésie me revint alors en tête :  
  
"Petite fille perdue dans les dunes ,   
  
ton eau n'est que vapeur ,   
  
ton sang est ta sueur ,  
  
Petite fille tu attends la lune.  
  
Tu cherches ton essentiel ,   
  
l'élixir si convoité  
  
dans la région ou tu es née ,  
  
l'eau a le goût du miel.  
  
Petite fille des sables  
  
tu aimerais la mer  
  
mais destinée amère  
  
tu mourras assoifée ,dans cette fable."  
  
Mais toi , je ne te laisserais pas mourrir , je préfère encore l'être à ta place , car les roses des sables comme toi doivent perdurer pour insufler l'espoir à ceux qui les croisent. Je la serrais contre moi , le coeur émiétté à l'idée de sa disparition.   
  
Lorsque les étoiles parsemèrent le ciel d'étincelles je sortis prendre l'air , chantonnant , préférant oublier tout cela pendant quelques instants. Tooru me rejoint et me montra en silence , du bout du doigt certaines étoiles formant un coeur. J'étais touché par ce geste innocent , simple et symbolique. Je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules , et l'attirais à moi pour l'embrasser. On resta un long moment , debout , enlacés, entourés par les senteurs environnantes , l'herbe chaude , la fraîcheur timide ...   
  
Je la raccompagnais dans sa chambre , lui souhaitais bonne nuit et j'allais m'allonger dans ma chambre. Impossible de dormir si tôt , juste un besoin de réfléchir à demain.  
  
Les heures passèrent comme des étoiles filantes dans le ciel de ma vie , je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Après une longue hésitation, je m'introduis dans la chambre de Tooru et la regardais sommeiller paisiblement. Elle s'était évaporée vers le pays des rêves , douce Tooru. Je m'allongeais parterre , et bercée par son souffle presque imperceptible, je m'endormis.  
  
Je m'éveillais, entouré de chaleur et de lumière. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux , je découvrais Tooru , allongée à mes côtés , et nous deux couverts par ses soins. Je ne pus résister à l'envie de l'embrasser , très doucement sur le visage. Sa peau veloutée m'appelait inévitablement. Elle s'éveilla peu à peu , et me sourit avant même d'avoir ouvert ses grands yeux limpides. Je la contemplais avec dévotion , mais elle rompit mon observation en m'embrassant timidement. J'étais l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre !  
  
A cet instant précis , j'avais besoin de lui exprimer ce que je ressentais ... Je pris sa main et la posais sur ma poitrine , à gauche , et lui murmurais , mes yeux dans les siens :  
  
- Ce coeur , il ne bat que pour toi. Et chaque battement , s'il pouvait parler, te crierais : je t'aime !  
  
Elle rougit et embrassa ma joue.  
  
- Alors ils sont deux ... murmura-t-elle timidement.  
  
Prisonnière de mes bras , j'entreprenais de lui offrir tous les baisers qu'elle méritait ...  
  
... A suivre ... 


	6. Chapitre 6

Derrière le lubrique (chapitre 6)  
  
J'avais fini par me lever, préparé un rapide déjeuner et entrepris de rédiger quelques paragraphes de mon nouveau roman lorsque sonna le téléphone, je le décrochais prestement (en effet je l'avais placé tout près de moi) :  
  
- Allo ? Shiguré à l'appareil.  
  
C'est alors que me parvint une voix tout droit sortie des profondeurs abyssales de l'enfer , un grondement sourd et vengeur , dans l'écouteur :  
  
- Ahah , Shiguré , j'étais sûr d'entendre ta voix ! Je me permet juste de te parvenir en cette douce matinée que ma vengeance va commencer ... prépares-toi , puisque tu te crois assez fort pour me faire face ! Ahahahaha !  
  
Et il racrocha avant que j'ai pu lui répliquer quoi que ce soit. Je restais pétrifié , il était devenu totalement terrifiant , son degré de folie avait dépassé tout entendement. Tooru , inquiètée par la sonnerie du téléphone , vint dans mon bureau et me découvrant livide ocmprit que quelquechose s'était produit.  
  
- Qui était-ce ? demanda-t-elle timidement , l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.  
  
- Akito ...  
  
Un silence lourd s'installa derrière ce nom.  
  
- Il va commencer sa vengeance.  
  
Ses mains se portèrent à sa bouche comme pour étouffé un cri d'horreur. Je ne savais plus que faire , ni que dire. L'enfer c'était installé dans notre maison, je sentais l'odeur des ténèbres s'installer , la noirceur s'incruster dans les moindres recoins. C'est alors que par la fenêtre j'aperçus un moineau , petit oiseau frêle mais qui s'essayait à un chant timide , il baignait dans les rayons doux du soleil. Cette image ne pouvait être que l'espoir que nous avons tous dans nos coeurs. Alors je souris à Tooru , et lui dit :  
  
- Regarde cet oisillon , si petit , si jeune , on dirait qu'une seule brise pourrait l'anéantir mais il se tient là , courageux , à faire ses vocalises. Nous sommes comme lui Tooru , le plus important est d'avoir foi en nous et en ce que nous faisons. La peur ne dois pas envahir nos coeur...  
  
Elle hésita , puis regarda l'oiseau un moment , respirant lentement, elle esquissa un timide sourire , qui s'affirma face au mien.  
  
- Oui. Soyons courageux.  
  
Elle s'agenouilla rapidement près de moi , m'embrassa la joue prestement puis repartit cuisiner. Le repas de midi passa , l'après-midi était bien avancée et rien n'était survenu. Je commençais à douter des menaces d'Akito.  
  
Tooru , faisait du ménage tandis que j'écrivais , sérieusement contrairement à mon habitude. C'est à ce moment que l'on sonna à la porte , alerté je me levais , mais j'entendis la porte s'ouvrit et la voix de Tooru prononcé d'un ton faussement joyeux :  
  
- Bonjour !  
  
Je me précipitais à ses côtés et découvrais en face de nous ,un des serviteurs de la famille Sôma. Il s'inclina puis s'exprima :  
  
- Bonjour Mr Shigure , Melle Tooru. J'ai été envoyé jusqu'à vous pour vous remettre ceci.  
  
Il nous tendit une grosse enveloppe brune , s'inclina de nouveau puis s'en alla.  
  
J'ouvrais l'enveloppe les doigts tremblant , et en sortis à ma grande stupéfaction deux mèches de cheveux. Je ne comprenais pas. Mais Tooru hurla , les yeux agrandit d'horreur , elle , elle avait comprit.  
  
- Quoi ? demandais-je.  
  
Elle éclata en sanglot , glissant parterre , ses forces l'avaient quitté. Elle murmurait quelque chose que je ne saisissait pas compte tenu de ses sanglots. Je m'accroupissais et lui demandais de m'expliquer. Elle s'y prit à plusieurs fois avant de prononcer correctement deux mots , ou plutôt deux noms.  
  
- Uoo et Hanaa ... gémit-elle.  
  
- Oh mon dieu ... murmurais-je , maudissant mon peu de perspicacité.   
  
Je passais en revue à la vitesse de l'éclair les différents scénarios possibles , je ne savais que faire , mais ce dont j'étais sûr était l'horreur de la situation. Les larmes de Tooru mouillaient progressivement ces mèches précieuses qu'elle gardait contre elle , comme pour protéger celles à qui elles avait été arrachées.  
  
Dans cette mer déchainée , j'avais au moins une certitude , j'ébourrifais les cheveux de Tooru et partais appeler Kazuma.  
  
Peu après, je rejoignais Tooru , toujours effondrée, je lui pris le menton et levait sa tête en face de la mienne :  
  
- Tu ne dois pas fléchir à la première provocation Tooru. Il faut que tu sois courageuse , fuir dans les pleurs n'est pas une solution ! lui dis-je avec calme et fermeté.  
  
- Elles sont peut-être mortes ... sanglota-t-elle.  
  
- Je ne pense pas, il veut nous faire peur , nous faire plier !   
  
- Et bien il y arrive très bien ! Et puis qu'en sais-tu ? Comment pourrais-tu savoir si elles sont toujours vivantes , en bonne santé ou agonisantes ? hurla-t-elle à travers ses pleurs.  
  
- Ne sois pas si pessismiste ! C'est ta peau et la mienne qu'il veut ! Pas la leur ! Elles ne sont qu'un appat. Réagis Tooru ! répondis-je tentant de garder mon self-control.  
  
- Tu n'en sais rien de tout ça ! Il est sanguinaire et sans pitié il les tuera sans regrets ! Je ne le supporterais pas ...   
  
- Tooru calmes-toi. Tu n'arrangeras pas la situation ainsi ! criais-je.  
  
- J'aurais dû le laisser me tuer ... Oui ! Mourrir pour ne pas vous faire subir cela ... déclara-t-elle plus calmement.  
  
Je la giflais , sans réfléchir.   
  
- Imbécile ! Tu crois qu'on aurait été heureux sans toi ? Tu penses qu'on aurait pu vivre sans toi à nos côtés ?!  
  
Soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à grand fracas , manquant d'assomer Tooru au passage ...  
  
... A suivre ...  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Tout d'abord merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews , ça me fait très plaisir :)  
  
- Yumi-chan : oui je sais dans le manga c'est ainsi mais dans ma fic Akito est également maudit , tu verras tout cela dans le chapitre 7 :)  
  
- Mitt : oui le poème est de moi je suis contente qu'il te plaise ^_^ et pour l'explication des non-transformations c'est prévu pour le chap 8 !  
  
Et merci à tous les autres pour vos encouragements et compliments , je suis ravie que la fic vous plaise :)  
  
Et vive shigure ! ^o^ 


End file.
